The Hearts of Men
by Faith1
Summary: Before Aragorn there was Estel. Before Arwen there was Legolas and a love so pure it would change the fate of many. But the hearts of Men are easily swayed and happy ever afters aren't always guarenteed... A/L, A/Arwen PART 2 UP!
1. 1

A/N – Welcome to my very first LotRs fic!  There I both het and yaoi (slash) present here so if either upset you please move along.  This is basically my attempt to portray the relationship between Legolas and Aragorn without dismissing Tolkiens writings of Arwen.

Disclaimer – The Lord of The Rings belongs to Tolkien, not me.  A couple of lines are lifted or adapted from the appendxies as I wanted to remain, in this prologue at least, as trues as possible to the story line.  I apologise.

All you need is love.

All you need is love.

All you need is love, love,

Love is all you need.

          "Elbereth, bless this union.  Let our love prosper and grow to over come all which threatens the peace and beauty of Arda," The voice of an Elven Prince whispered the small prayer into the night as his luminous eyes gazed up at the stars so beloved by his kindred.  In his arms he held the slumbering form of Estel.  The mortal foster son of Elrond, Lord of Imladris.  The moonlight bathed their bare forms as the warm summer breeze caressed their skin in a clearing of Mirkwood forest.  To the eyes of its Prince it appeared that the darkness which had been steadily growing in this portion of his fathers domain had vanished in the wake of his union with the Man.  

          Not doubt King Thranduil would be furious when his son announced what had come to pass.  For above all others of his kindred Thranduil desired the gold and jewels of the Earth in a manner more associated with the Dwarf Lords.  The Prince of Mirkwood was beautiful in his own right and it was well known that the King of the Realm was simply waiting for a maiden with a large enough dowry before marrying off his son.  Legolas Greenleaf however, had always been regarded as a strange Elf and the events which had unfurled since his meeting with Estel merely one month ago had led to him being the first male Elf, in his knowledge at least, to bind himself to a mortal Man.  Unlike the Elf-maiden Luthien, Legolas retained his immortality for there was no mortal blood which flowed through his veins.  He spared not a thought for the future when Estel would grow old and eventually succumb to that fate which was viewed as both blessing and curse.  

          Legolas began to sing softly in the tongue of his people, the joy of their union overwhelming him as he thanked the Valar for guiding him to the young mortal.  In all his years the Sindar Elf had never known anyone like Estel.  The Man shone with the life in such a way that he eclipsed even the glow of the First Born.  Legolas had fallen fast and hard, as is the way of his people.  A wise woman had passed through Mirkwood many years before and spoken little more than to tell the Prince that he was to have a strange fate.  It seemed that her foresight proved true for there are few of his kindred willing or able to love the Second Born in the manner he loved Estel.  

          Fate was to become both crueller and stranger to the Prince of Mirkwood.  Estel was forced to return to Rivendell the very next day, leaving Legolas to face the wrath of Thranduil alone.  The Prince would have followed his husband but was delayed for a long while as the dark forces in the forest multiplied while the shadow in the East grew broader.  Estel did return to Mirkwood but once, to deliver unto Thranduil's keeping the creature called Gollum.  He stayed but briefly, explaining to Legolas that he had gained a new identity.  He was Aragorn, Son of Arathorn, destined to become the one to reunite the race of Men.  He was learning the ways of the world and the paths of Middle-Earth as to be prepared when the day came.  As such there was no time to re-establish their bond before the Man once again departed.  Between the never ending fight to secure Mirkwoods borders and the keeping of the wretched creature his beloved had entrusted to their keeping Legolas had no time to visit his love.  He did not miss the irony of an Elf wishing for more time.  So it came to be that two summers passed before Legolas found himself free to visit Imladris and Estel, though he feared he would bring the Man more disappointment than joy, for Gollum had escaped Mirkwoods keeping.

          Long years had passed since Legolas had felt the sanctuary of Imladris for he rarely journeyed from his forest.  He longed to surround himself in the peace of Rivendell and the love of Estel, for his father had yet to forgive him and the darkness of Mirkwood was ever threatening to overwhelm him.  As Legolas urged his horse forward into a trot and he passed through the gates of Lord Elrond's haven the Princes' keen eyes caught sight of his beloved gazing out over the valley from a balcony.  Legolas felt emotion sweep through his veins.  He felt he had come home.

*        *        *

          From the second he had seen the Prince of Mirkwood Estel had been enraptured by his beauty.  For a month the sons of Elrond had enjoyed the hospitality of the Northern Elves whilst he enjoyed the company of Legolas Greenleaf.  It came to pass that on the last night of his stay Legolas had led him deep into the forest, to a clearing safe from harm.  There the Prince had declared his love and Estel returned in kind.  Upon the lush grass, witnessed by the stars, the two made love.  It had torn the Man's heart when he was forced to return to Imladris.  Thus when he arrived he wandered the passages of his home looking lost and forlorn, though he told no one what had come to pass within the dark of Mirkwood.  He was but a Man, though he felt it not and thought himself unworthy of an Elven Prince.  

          Yet his mind was not to remain solely on the Greenleaf of Mirkwood for Elrond called him to his chambers and there he called Estel by his true name and presented to him the heirlooms of his house.  Aragorn's heart became light, for he was to one day be the King of Men and surely that made equalled him to any Elf of royal birth or no.  He wandered through the woodland so different from that of Mirkwood and he sang, for he was full of hope and the world was good.  It was here, as dusk approached that he discovered the fair Lady of Rivendell, the Evenstar.  The pride he had felt in discovering his high birth paled, for naught could compare to her dignity and grace.  Thoughts of Legolas Greenleaf vanished with the setting of the sun and from that hour he loved Arwen Undomiel daughter of Elrond.

          He set forth to learn the ways of the world and the paths of Middle Earth as to be prepared for when the day came, for the Lady Arwen would be wed to no less than the King of Gondor and Arnor.  He met and became friends with Gandalf the Grey and at times they would hunt for the creature Gollum through Middle Earth.  Eventually he came upon his quarry in the Dead Marshes and took him to the nearest strong hold; Mirkwood.  There he was once more greeted by his first love and he felt the stirrings in his heart.  Yet his bond with Arwen was new and fragile and he would do naught to harm it.  As such he kept the visit strictly formal; delivering his burden and telling Legolas of his true heritage before taking his leave.

          Not long had passed before Gandalf bid him to aid in the quest of four Halflings and guide them to Rivendell if he should be delayed.  He did as asked and guided and protected the Hobbits to his home, all the while a warning grew in his mind that Isildur's bane was found and his time was soon come, though he took action on this point preferring to wait for the counsel of those older and wiser than himself.  Through much hardship they journeyed until they made it to the Last Homely House with the assistance of Lord Glorfindel.  His foster father bid him to rest and take food for he would soon be required to sit upon a counsel made up of the free peoples of Middle Earth.  The time had come to answer the threat of Mordor.  He wandered out onto a balcony and gazed out over the valley.  Aragorn felt determination sweep through his veins.  He would answer the call of his fate.


	2. 2

A/N – Well it's been a long time since I've posted much of anything since circumstances have not conspired in favour of fic writing.  Anyway I should hopefully be back on track now and you can expect regular updates…that is if anyone still wants this fic to be updated!

Thank yous - Elrenia daughter of Elrond, Nina, Earendilstar and reviewer..*hugs and kisses*

Disclaimer – Again Tolkien – not me!  A few lines lifted or adapted from the Council of Elrond here, sorry, again I'm just attempting to remain as true as possible to storyline!

Please review!  Feed my addiction!

"Estel," Legolas Greenleaf called softly as he approached the Man from behind.  The figure in    question turned swiftly, though his hand did not reach for hilt of his sword.  The House of Elrond was not a place where weapons were drawn often.  As sharp eyes placed a face with the voice, Aragorn felt his heart start within his breast.  One could not help but be affected by the sight of such a creature as the Mirkwood Elf.  With a grace and fluidity that was as natural and as beautiful to behold as swift flowing water, Legolas crossed the distance between them and caught the Man in a tight embrace.  Aragorn hesitated but a moment before his arms rose to return the affection.  For a moment all of Middle-Earth seemed to still.  As silken locks caressed Aragorn's cheek he was overwhelmed by nostalgia.

            "Many seasons have passed Legolas," he commented quietly as he pulled back from their embrace.  A smile lit the features of the Elf as contentment washed over him.

            "Indeed.  Too many, by my count," the words were softly spoken but infused in them was a longing, a love, which startled the Man.  The years had been long indeed and Aragorn was now a grown man, greatly changed since last they met.  Surely Legolas knew that the time they had spent together had been but a consequence of the strange urges which so often swayed young Men.  Yet the emotion that shone through the bright eyes of the Elf spoke of more than a meaningless romp in the forest.  Aragorn drew breath to question the Prince but the moment passed as a single clear bell pealed through the still air.

            "The council of Elrond is summoned, I am bid attend," Aragorn stated.  He hid well his relief at gaining the chance to distance himself from Legolas, if but for a short while, in order to gain the courage needed discuss any lingering emotions between the two of them and why nothing more could come of it.

            "I shall accompany you, for I bring grievous tidings which must be heard," Legolas replied.  He caught the wince from the Man, though he misinterpreted its cause.  "I know, dear Estel, nothing good ever comes from grievous tidings," Aragorn laughed quietly as the two strode through the beauty of the Last Homely House to take their seats on a council which would change their lives forever.

*          *          *

            Legolas carefully hid his agitated countenance and trepidation behind a perfect mask of indifference and aloofness.  He had yet to speak and found it bothersome that a Dwarf took the floor before him.  Gloin, one of those whom his father had imprisoned for a time, spoke of dark shadows and a nameless fear in the deep that greatly disturbed the Elf.  For no cause in Arda would he ever enter the realm of the Dwarves.  As Gloin took his seat once more Lord Elrond began to speak.  He recounted the forging of the Elven Rings, Saurons deceit and the making of the One Ring.  Legolas could not stop the interest from shining in his eyes as the Elven Lord spoke of Gil-Galad and the Last Alliance.  His heart quickly grew heavy as the subject turned to the failure of Isildur, the decline of his people and the dark power which was growing in the East.

            Legolas watched quietly as the Man of Gondor, Boromir was his name, spoke of a riddle and Aragorn rose up in answer, revealing his sword to be no other than Narsil.  The blade that cut the Ring from Saurons hand.  Boromir however seemed unimpressed in regards to Aragorn's true heritage and Legolas felt protectiveness swell through him.  He opened his mouth to speak but was beaten to it by no less than a Hobbit.  Bilbo Baggins, it seemed, needed no urging to tell a tale.  He recounted his discovery of the Ring without omitting a single detail, or so it seemed to Legolas.  The Silvan Prince found his attention wandering, as it tended to do at meetings so long and arduous.  He was bought back to reality with a start as the words of Gandalf wrenched a cry from his lips and forced his hand to his ears in a futile attempt to block out the foul words.

"Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."

One Ring to rule them all, One ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them.

            All too soon the cowed silence bought on by the Black Speech was broken and the question of Gollum was raised once more.  Legolas stood before the council, anxiousness at the reaction to his news coursed through him.

            "The tidings that I was sent to bring must now be told.  Smeagol, who is now called Gollum, has escaped."  The awaited reprimand was swift in coming, though it came from a source most unexpected to Legolas.

            "Escaped?" cried Aragorn.  "That is ill news indeed.  We shall all rue it bitterly, I fear.  How came the folk of Thranduil to fail in their trust?"  The words wounded Legolas, though he was careful not to show it, for he felt that the question of failure was aimed more at himself than his kindred.  He recounted the escape of Gollum to those that listened then retook his seat.  Others spoke, the fate of the Ring was debated but Legolas kept silent throughout.  When Lord Elrond came to speak of the three Elven Rings fading with the One, Legolas felt a stirring of resentment within him.  In order to destroy evil it seemed that one must also destroy good and so leave Middle-Earth to Men, whose hearts contained a measure of both.  A small, yet determined, voice cut through the thoughts of the Elf Prince.

            "I will take the Ring," the voice said.  "Though I do not know the way."

            So it came to be that Frodo Baggins became the Ring barer once more and the Council of Elrond disbanded whilst the wise Elf Lord chose those who would guide the halfling on his quest.

*          *          *

            Legolas Greenleaf wandered absently through the gardens Rivendell.  A frown creased his noble brow, for even the splendour of Imladris could not appease his worries.  Several days had passed since Lord Elrond retired to make his decision and Legolas felt shamed that whilst others were contemplating the very fate of Middle Earth he could do naught but fret over the apparent distance between himself and the Man he loved.  Estel, for the Prince could not yet think of him as Aragorn, had yet to grace Legolas with his presence for more than a moment outside the presence of a chaperone.  And now, whilst the Mirkwood Elf did little more than indulge in self-pity, Estel rode abroad with his brothers, clearing the way for those who were to depart for Mordor.  Twas almost as if the Man were avoiding him and such a thought did not rest well with Legolas for he did not wish to doubt Estels' love for him.

            "Prince Legolas, could you spare a moment from your reverie to dally with your host?" Startled for a moment, so deep was he in thought, Legolas turned to view the Lord of Imladris, who was now his adoptive father, approaching him.  

            "Why how could I refuse such a courteous request Master Elrond?" laughed the Prince.  "In truth I am glad for the company, the absence of Estel weighs heavy on my heart for many of my kinsmen here are strange to me, though they make every effort to make me welcome."  Legolas finished quickly in an effort not to offend his host. The ancient Elf-Lord smiled knowingly in response.

            "Worry not, friend Legolas, for it has been many year since circumstance has allowed you to venture forth from your home and I am well aware of the differences between our kindred."  Legolas smiled ruefully at this comment.

            "Indeed my Lord, there are many differences between Imladris and my home.  I sorely wish for my fathers kingdom to be restored to its former glory for now I fear that every day brings the darkness one step closer to overwhelming our defences."  As Legolas spoke the Lord of Rivendell could see the sadness in the Princes eyes.  As Elrond looked closer however he could see something beyond the suffering and fear for his people, something strong and true which had not been there last he spoke to the younger Elf.

            "My dear Legolas can this be true?" Lord Elrond wondered.  "You have bound yourself to another for I can see it in your eyes.  How has it come to pass that Mirkwood sends no news of such a joyous occasion to its allies?"  The Prince looked at Elrond with a startled confusion in his eyes and when he collected himself his every word was chosen with care.

            "My father approves not of my choice in lifemate for he had plans to collect a maidens dowry and there is no maiden involved," Lord Elrond nodded solemnly for he knew well of King Thranduils' obsession for material wealth.  Legolas continued cautiously.  "I would have sent word myself but for the fact that my husband is a member of this hose and I saw no reason for him not to declare our relationship as I have done in Mirkwood,"

            "Pray tell Legolas, who is this lucky man?  I would have words with him on your behalf for denying the bond you have shared."

            "I thank you for your kindness my Lord," Legolas said uneasily.  "But I would speak to my love personally first; the fact that he has kept our love from you grieves me deeply."  In haste Legolas bowed to his host and took his leave as many questions clouded his mind.  Lord Elrond watched him go with a sadness in his heart for Legolas was a good and brave Elf, one who had shunned many a suitor in his determination to bind himself for love alone.  The reason for Legolas' mate to not declare their love from the highest peak escaped the Elf-Lord for the Mirkwood Prince was as beautiful as he was kind and all who met him were charmed by his love for life.

*          *          *

            Soon after the Council of Elrond disbanded Aragorn took his leave of Imladris and rode abroad in the company of his brothers, scouting ahead in preparation for the party who were soon to depart for Mordor.  After scouring the surrounding countryside Aragorn was forced to return to his home for Elladan and Elrohir could cover distance with a greater speed without him.  He was both relived and in despair when he reached the Last Homely House for his love, the Evenstar, resided in Lorien whilst the Greenleaf wandered his father's halls.  He had yet to speak with the Mirkwood Elf for once faced with his charm and grace the mortal Man could do naught but flee lest he become ensnared by the beauty of the Prince once more.  He sought first his father and was relieved when he did not chance upon Legolas.  He entered Elrond's study and sat before the wise Elf-Lord as he relayed the deeds he and his brothers had accomplished.

            "You are troubled father," Aragorn pronounced astutely, seeing that a measure of Lord Elrond's attention was elsewhere.  

            "Tell me, my son, for you alone here are close to the Mirkwood Prince, do you know of anyone who has had secret liaisons with Legolas?  A male most definatly and one of whom Thranduil would not approve.  Has he disclosed to you the name of his lover?  For he is troubled and no matter how I insist he will not confide in me."  Aragorn hesitated, thrown by his fathers' knowledge of the events shared between he and the Prince and fearful of revealing his own name in answer to the question of a male lover.  His hesitation did not go unnoticed.  "Aragorn if you know something of this matter you must tell me, for you know how serious matters of the heart are to those of Elvish decent and I fear for the Prince."  Aragorn swallowed heavily and his shoulders bowed in defeat for he knew his father to be right, when dealing with Elves love was not something to be trifled with and he had run from the situation for long enough.

            "I know not the right words to tell this tale," Aragorn began with difficulty.  "Two summers past my brothers and I tallied for a month under Mirkwoods boughs, as well you know.  During that time I grew close to Legolas, I became extremely fond of him and when I discovered he returned the sentiment I could not help but act upon the moment.  I assure you father; it meant naught to me, twas simply a mindless fling.  It affects not whet I feel for Lady Arwen for I love her above life itself and would to naught to harm her or breach her trust."  Lord Elrond paled at his sons' revelations and prayed to the Valar that he had simply misunderstood Aragorn's words.  If Aragorn was indeed the one to whom Legolas had bound himself there would be no resolution which satisfied all: someone would be hurt in the worst possible way and death, Elrond feared, would be their only escape.

            "Aragorn, I need perfect clarity on this point: have you ever engaged in a physical relationship with the Mirkwood Prince?" Aragorn hung his head in shame.

            "Yes my Lord, for a brief period of time and before I even knew of Arwens' existence, I was in an intimate relationship with Legolas."  The Lord of Rivendell looked upon his mortal foster son with pity for the boy did not yet know the depths of his error and his ignorance would exact a high price.

            "I have made a decision," Elrond announced.  "You shall be once of the nine to journey to Mordor if so you chose.  You have many choices ahead of you my young son and I fear that in regards to your relationships with Legolas and Arwen there may be no right choice.  I wish you luck Aragorn, for you shall need it."

To be Continued…


End file.
